Dewford Gym
The Dewford Gym (Japanese: ムロジム Muro Gym) is the official Gym of Dewford Town. It is the second of the eight official Hoenn League Gyms. The Gym Leader, Brawly, specializes in . s who defeat him will receive the . In the games Generation III In , the Dewford Gym is a pitch-black maze, with Gym Trainers hiding in the darkness. As Trainers are defeated, the Gym lights up bit by bit. Once Brawly is beaten, the entire Gym lights up completely. In Ruby and Sapphire, Laura cannot be avoided. Generation VI In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Gym is redesigned as a darkened exercise gym with a lit central hallway with conveyor belts that restrict movement. The hallway also contains switches on the floor that momentarily light up the side passages through the rest of the gym when stepped on, giving the player a glimpse of the maze before they attempt it to progress. Once Brawly is defeated, the Gym is permanently lit up. When defeated, Brawly will give the player the as well as as a reward. Appearance Vending Machine In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, there is a Vending Machine at the Gym's entrance. }} Trainers |288|3|307|Meditite|♀|12||066|Machop|♂|12||307|Meditite|♀|12|36=シノブ|37=Shinobu}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brawly.png |prize= 1800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=RS |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Double Battle with Brenden|1|307|Meditite|♀|13|36=アズミ|37=Azumi}} Double Battle with Lilith|1|066|Machop|♂|13|36=カズマサ|37=Kazumasa}} |312|1|307|Meditite|♀|13|36=シノブ|37=Shinobu}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brawly.png |prize= 1900 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | First rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brawly.png |prize= 7400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Second rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brawly.png |prize= 8400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Third rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brawly.png |prize= 9400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Fourth rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brawly.png |prize= 10400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | 150px|Battle Girl|Laura|416|1|307|Meditite|♀|13|36=ミサト|37=Misato}} 150px|Black Belt|Hideki|416|1|066|Machop|♂|13|36=タイキ|37=Taiki}} 150px|Battle Girl| |352|2|307|Meditite|♀|11||066|Machop|♂|11|36=シノブ|37=Shinobu}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBrawly.png |size=150px |prize= 1,920 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=ORAS |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Items }} In the anime Dewford Gym first appeared in Brave the Wave, where was seen charging at the Gym, excited to challenge it. Unfortunately for him, he found out that Brawly, the Gym Leader, was off to a surfing practice and would only battle Ash once he was done. Later, Ash finally got his desired Gym battle, which was set to be a two-on-two battle. First, Ash chose against Brawly's , but lost the round despite the type advantage. Next Ash used , which beat Machop, and then went up against Brawly's . During the battle, Makuhita suddenly evolved into , and proceeded to easily defeat Treecko. Ash was disheartened by this defeat, but Brawly encouraged him to go on. Pokémon used in Gym was the first Pokémon Brawly used against Ash in both the first Gym battle and the rematch. During the first match, it was sent up against , and although Taillow kept using and hitting it, Machop kept getting up and eventually managed to knock Taillow out with a Cross Chop. Next, Ash used which was finally able to defeat it. In Ash and Brawly's rematch, Machop was again used first. It began to overpower Treecko, but fell to Ash's newly-caught . It reappeared in a flashback in Which Wurmple's Which?. Machop's known moves are and .}} first appeared as a . During a Gym battle with , it evolved into Hariyama and defeated Treecko. After helping the gang to escape from a violent storm, Ash had his rematch against Brawly. Hariyama was able to defeat Corphish and almost defeated Treecko, but thanks to Ash's strategy, Treecko was able to defeat Hariyama after a fierce battle.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Dewford Gym first appeared in Mashing Makuhita, when challenged Brawly into a Gym battle. Using his surfing tactics to avoid Sapphire's attacks, Brawly easily gained the upper hand, especially when his Makuhita evolved into Hariyama. However, thanks to Chic's , Sapphire was eventually able to defeat Hariyama and win the battle, earning herself the . Pokémon used in Gym is Brawly's first known Pokémon. He debuted as a surfing with his Trainer. Later, he evolved in Brawly's Gym battle against , but it wasn't enough to win the battle. Since then, he has been used in several other battles.}} is Brawly's second known Pokémon. It debuted in Brawly's battle against , where it was easily defeated by her Chic and switched out to Makuhita. Machop's only known move is , and his Ability is .}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Dewford Gym made its only appearance in The Haunted Gym, where a helped navigate through the Gym since it was too dark for him to see. Trivia * In , the wall behind the right-hand statue behaves like a statue: when the A button is pressed while facing it, it says: "DEWFORD TOWN POKéMON GYM". This was fixed in . * In Generation III, it is possible to postpone this Gym until the player has the , since it is required to challenge Norman. This is no longer the case in Generation VI, where the player needs to beat Brawly in order to gain access to 's room in Granite Cave. * Dewford Gym is the only Gym that the player can buy items from. In this case, the player can interact with the Vending Machine in the lobby to buy Fresh Waters in Generation VI. * Dewford Gym is the only Gym where the reward TM doesn't contain a . Category:Hoenn Gyms Category:Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Faustauhaven es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Pueblo Azuliza fr:Arène de Myokara it:Palestra di Bluruvia ja:ムロジム zh:武鬥道館